


The Legend of the Black Dragon

by Vanglore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dragons, F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanglore/pseuds/Vanglore
Summary: They were one of the founding clans of Konohagakure, the Ibyissi clan. Split into 5 main houses, they were the Menma, Akusi, Waywa, Tuska and Kiwashi. Nearly a century later, the clan packs up and moves for no apparent reason. They are content to fade away until only stories remain.  After majority of the massive clan is slaughtered in battle, the remaining few pack up and start to go back to Konoha even though they haven't been seen in nearly 5 centuries. Will they be welcomed with open arms?





	The Legend of the Black Dragon

He sat, chained to the wall behind him. Blood speckled the rocks around him like a macabre painting, the sliver of sunlight only serving to highlight the unholy scene. They were gone. All of them. Wendari had won. A man in from of him tensed, a silver glint of chakra being the only warning he got as another knife embedded itself into his skin. I failed. Even then the words still didn’t really sink in fully. The hero was supposed to win, right? Someone would save him. He would escape. But the words sounded false even in his own head. No one would come for him. There was no one left to come for him. He had been the last line of defense. The only line of defense. Arshi had been the first to die, leaving him with the last of his team. Ida was gone, lost in his own mind with Erica not far behind . Sauna died beside Susuka as the medic camp went up in flames. Moahi had taken a sword for him. Khali had died of chakra exhaustion. Kuada had been captured. And him? He was the last. He could’ve counted the number of people left on one hand and that was before the last purge. Now it was him. Him and his ghosts. A bitter, half smile slips across his lips. It had a good ring to it. Rin and his ghosts. Another man raises a chakra charged sword in front of him. A killing blow, then. Good. He was ready to leave. Nothing left for him here anymore. Moahi would’ve gotten angry, Rin thought, he was probably rolling over in his grave at the thought of giving up. A broken noise slips from his lips, a half sob, half laugh of disbelief. The man raises his sword and Rin slumps further. Then the sword comes down and Rin is gone.

Something warm. Soft. It’s everywhere. Are his eyes open? Closed? He doesn’t know or care. Pink. He feels pink, if that makes sense. He feels pink and yellow and.. Black. Black. It’s spreading now, twisting around his heart, squeezing the gently with all the power of a barely restrained predator. The black does something, twisting a little tighter until it merges with the other colors. Scales, it feels like scales. He distantly gets the feeling he should know…. With a pop, a bubble bursts in front of him. Had there been a bubble there before? Black curls around his leg. His leg. He had a form. It was..human? Yes, human. He gets the feeling that something isn’t right with this form. Scales. He remembers now, he should have scales. Black, black scales. At this realization he starts to grow. Bigger and bigger still. A dragon. That’s what he is. He’s a dragon. But nothing is right. The nagging urge to do something is getting stronger. He, for the life of him, can’t remember. Remember. He needs to … yes, he needs to remember. But what? He doesn’t particularly care, though. He’s warm, happy, content. Something he hasn’t felt since … since…. He blinks. Why wasn’t he content before? What was before? Who… who is he? At this realization, a little more motivation hits him. Remember. He needs to remember. 

“Who are you?”

He turns as the echo reaches him. The voice is distorted, echoing sharply at the beginning as if the words were coming into focus. As he turns, the world blurs and suddenly he’s standing in what appears to be a cave. “Who am I?” He asks, words also echoing. In front of him is a little boy. His appearance isn’t anything extraordinary but what really draws his attention is the boy’s eyes. Or rather the feeling there was supposed to be something there. The face is so familiar. So achingly familiar. Then it hits him. He knows who this boy is. He’s seen this face once. He used to see it every day when he looked in a mirror. Rin reaches up to his own face, hands shaking. He’s wearing a bandana over his eyes.  
This boy is him, isn’t it? He’s in his own mind. This boy is him from many, many years ago. That was the last time he saw his reflection before they got to him. He knows he shouldn’t be able to see. With his bandana he knows, even with open eyes, his world should still be dark. But this is his mind, isn’t it? Rules don’t apply here. He can guess, however, he’s only able to ‘see’ things he’s seen before the blinding. “I am you. I think. This is my mind,” Rin mumbles, fingers still brushing against the bandana as he tries to steady his emotions.  
But the younger Rin doesn’t respond, continuing to stare and suddenly Rin gets the feeling it’s not him that’s being stared at. “Who are you? You can’t be of my House - the Lower Branch died off years ago,” Mini Rin snarls, a rather short tail lashing behind him. “Mamma s-said…” A soft and hauntingly familiar voice stammers. Rin turns around in a flash just in time to see the tiny figure squeak out an apology. “House?” Mini Rin grumbles and Rin is beginning to see why people disliked him when he was younger. “ He’s Menma.” Both Rin and his mini flinch in almost perfect sync. “Mother.” Rin states in greeting, voice almost as tense as his body. “Mako, House of Menma, meet Rin, House of Menma.” The massive woman rumbles, stepping over to where the shaking figure stood. Mako. He’d heard that name before… before… Rin blinked. He was close. He was so close to something. If he could just.. “ I have a brother?” Mini Rin blinks slowly, almost looking shell shocked. A brother. Mako… Brother… Rin freezes. That…. was Mako his brother from before? Yes, that made since. He’d be familiar with his brother’s name so it was only natural that Rin remembered it first. His memory was coming back a little but it was slow going. Only the major things stuck out. Beside him, Mother rumbled almost threateningly as if daring either Rin to object. Mini Rin recovers first, twitching slightly in disbelief. “When.. When did this…,” Mini Rin starts, voice trailing off. “Will he have to fight me for rank?” Mini says finally, gold eyes narrowed slightly. “No. Mako will gladly follow as your Delta.” Mother rumbles threateningly and Rin’s starting to remember how it was always her default emotion. Kinda like … like… Rin pauses, thinking furiously. Delta. Rank. Threateningly…. Like…

“Listen up everyone! The packs have been decided! It was hard choosing but the Force has come to a decision!” He’s standing off to the side in a large field. A single, massive tree sprawls across the grass in front of him. The one speaking, an scarred adult, is standing on the tree. He glances around and eventually spots himself standing just to the right of the speaker. Interesting. It seems to Rin that he might’ve just.. Swapped memories? “ Pack One - Suuki, House of Akusi, Doni, House of Waywa, …” The voice eventually fades off into the background. The sounds around him go dull. He remembered. Ibyssi Rin, House of Menma. Black Dragon. Alpha. He had gotten his team split up. Him on one side where the fighting was, the others out of harm's way. They would kill him for that. But it had been worth it. He was so goddamn sick of watching people die for him. They would find a new Alpha. They’d be fine.  
With every word, the world started to dissolve around him. And Rin let it, falling backwards without resistance. Light surrounded him. He felt himself disappear. A humming rises to a screech. The light goes sharp. Cutting him.. Cutting at him. Pain. so much pain. His head feels like it will explode. Darkness surrounds him again. The pain only grows. Then, a voice. “Rin? Rin can you hear me?”


End file.
